warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage
|Value = $35 |Rlevel = 9 |Class = Medium |Ability = Rush |Faction = DSC |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 62,000 |Speed = 30 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2× Heavy |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 1 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2× Thunder |Currency = |shield = true }} Introduction The Carnage is a medium robot with 2 heavy hardpoints. Abilities This robot's Rush ability increases its top speed by 66%. This allows the Carnage to reach a theoretical top speed of 66.4 km/h (max level), making it one of the fastest robots in the game. The speed boost lasts for 10 seconds, followed by a 20-second cool-down period, which allows the Rush ability to be used two times within a full minute. Well-timed Rush activation allows the Carnage to quickly close in on an enemy target, or to quickly retreat from danger and take cover. The Carnage's built-in energy shield acts like an Ancile, and it will not block energy weapons. Evading damage for a short time allows the shield to recharge and the Carnage to preserve its health. The shield can also protect teammates as well, making the Carnage a great robot to accompany when rushing down opponents. Also, like the Ancile it regenerates 3% of its capacity per second, and needs to regenerate to 20% capacity for the shield to reactivate. The built-in shield system and devastating firepower does NOT by any means turn the Carnage into an invincible breakthrough robot. The Carnage lacks the survivability to perform the functions that a more durable robot, such as the Rhino or Lancelot, can do. The Carnage is best for capturing beacons and defending them, since it can deal significant damage at close range with the correct setups. Its energy shield also has only average durability however, so invading the enemies base is NOT suggested. Strategy The Carnage can equip two heavy weapons and when purchased comes equipped with 2× Thunders. This hardpoint configuration allows for; close combat with two Thunders, Embers, or Exoduses, medium-ranged weapons such as two Zeuses or two Dragoons, or long-ranged weapons such as two Tempests or two Trebuchets. Despite its high potential firepower and modest speed, the Carnage is fragile, having below average health, even with the built-in shield. Because of this, a Carnage with close range weapons should rely on surprise and hit-and-run tactics to take down its opponent. When piloted correctly, a Carnage can pull off spectacular feats, taking down several maxed enemies at once. However, this can be difficult to achieve, as the Carnage requires patience and skill to use correctly. Using it as a medium range support fighter or a long ranged weapons platform can be a great alternative, as it can take advantage of its speed and potential firepower from a safe distance. The Carnage relies heavily on its firepower, rush ability, and shield defense system to compensate for its poor durability and mediocre mobility. With a max hp of 114,000 at level 12, it has one of the worst health pools of all medium robots in the game. In addition, with a 40 km/h top speed, it is also tied for the slowest medium robot (when not rushing). The Carnage should not be underestimated by its below-average health pool. Players confronting the Carnage should do so with great caution. The Carnage is very vulnerable to energy weapons, so Trebuchets, Dragoons or Zeuses on a Raijin, Fury, or Butch are great counters, as they can all deal devastating damage to the Carnage from long distances, as their weapons are also able to bypass energy shields. Shocktrains and Scourges, can heavily cripple it from mid-ranged distance. Plasma (Taran/Magnum/Redeemer) if played safe, can perform excellently against it. However, the player should be aware of the surroundings, as enemies tend to use the ability to flank or ambush from the behind. Using non-energy weapons against Carnage should be taken carefully, especially when the Rush ability is activated. A "Death Button" (Orkan/Pinata) setup can be used to quickly destroy the energy shield and damage the robot from a relatively safe 300 meter distance. Thunders, Punishers, or any kind of kinetic weapon are excellent ways to break the shield for teammates to damage it, as the shield will usually catch all the bullets of the spread, maximizing the damage the weapons do to the shield. A Lancelot with Thunders and Orkans can use its Thunder to deplete the shield then use the Orkans to kill or do severe damage to the Carnage, but due to the low health, its most likely that the Carnage will be destroyed. When fighting the Carnage with short-ranged setups, be sure to keep at least a 200-meter distance, especially when the Carnage is equipped with two Thunders. Failure to do so will result in the destruction/near-destruction of your robot. Be wary of the Rush ability, as the Carnage can use it to ambush from the behind, capture beacons, or quickly close the distance between it and its target. Threat Measure Carnage is known to be one of the deadliest, scariest, and yet most respected robots over years before the rise of the meta bots. Covering in 62K hitpoints and 40K energy shield points, this makes Carnage delicate and weak against sustained fires and energy weapons, but in return, this robot makes devastating charges to its enemies. 2 heavy Thunders as its default weapons is the secret to become a powerhouse with caution and destruction, since Carnage carries the ability Rush, which maximizes the speed of the slow robot to catch up to weak preys like Stalker, or Rogatka. Unfortuanely, it was a legend when the newer, stronger robots took over, and it barely held its edge in the game. This robot is considered a moderate threat to all robots, but huge threat if maxed out and used carefully and tactically. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Carnage are: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Overview The cheapest (since they already come on the robot), and one of the most effective load-outs for the Carnage are the two Thunders. Thunders are very effective at close range, and in conjunction with the Carnage's characteristics, can turn it into a nightmare for enemies close up. It is possible to take out a "Death Button" setup, one of the most feared setups in the game. In addition, the placement of the Thunders – one on each side – makes use of cover viable. While this prevents the Carnage from utilizing the full firepower of two Thunders, the sheer firepower of a single Thunder at close-range is enough to finish off most targets quickly. When using two Thunders, it is advised to not draw attention to yourself, as the Carnage's low health pool will make it much harder to kill an enemy when they are aware of your presence. Because of this, it is advised to not attempt to sneak around on open maps such as Yamantau, Canyon, or the river bed on Springfield, where the robot is exposed and becomes easy prey for other robots with multiple Trebuchets, Gekkos, or Zeuses. An expensive load-out is a Carnage with two Embers. Embers change the battlefield as they are the second short-range heavy weapon, and one that surpasses physical and energy shields. With Embers it is possible to easily eliminate "Death Buttons" or plasma setups, being especially effective against the more common Thunder Carnage. And due to the height of the weapons on the Carnage, it is possible to deal an incredible amount of damage while behind cover. For mid-range, the Dragoon, Zeus, and Tempest are the available options. The Dragoon and Zeus have the advantage of penetrating Ancile shields, which can be deadly to other Carnages. Tempests, have a very high cycle DPS (damage per second) for a mid-range weapon and are good for blasting off physical shields, depleting energy shields, and the overall destruction of robots from afar. Because of this, the Carnage is known to be very popular in all leagues, including even Legends League due to its ability to counter many different robots. Dual Tridents can be a powerful setup, due to dealing over 42,000 damage (when both are at max level) around a corner. Firing at a cluster of enemy robots can increase that number significantly. However, the Trident build is highly situational, due to the popularity of Ancile shields, and agile robots, which can either ignore or evade an entire salvo of Trident rockets respectively. For these reasons it is not on the recommended list. Equipped with a long-range weapon like Trebuchets, the Carnage is less effective as it lacks the firepower or health of larger sniper robots such as the Fury. Overall, the Carnage is a versatile robot which works well in many roles, giving the pilot great freedom to customize the robot to match one's play-style. Not Recommended *The use of Double Nashorns or Kang Daes is not recommended mainly because the Nashorn has lower burst DPS than a Trebuchet (which is the main sniping weapon in mid-high leagues), a much slower projectile speed and cannot bypass energy shields (which are also common in mid-high leagues). The Kang Dae, while more powerful and more commonly used, is nevertheless inferior to the other mid to long range setups. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase CarnagePredator.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Predator CarnageCobra.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Cobra Poll Trivia *When first released, the Carnage would light up green when Rush Mode was activated. This green light was later changed to the current orange color *The Carnage can boost into one of the fastest robots in the game when rushing at level 12, surpassing the speed of even a level 12 Stalker with a speed difference of +/- 0.6 km/h. However, after the addition of the Hellburner, it is no longer the fastest bot with abilities considered *It is of many people's opinion that this robot looks like the Predator from the Predator series of movies *The definition of carnage is the killing of large amounts of people *Click here for a 3D image of this robot Navigation